Anju Shiratori
is a main character in Kiratto Pri☆Chan, and is also the top Idol. She is a Premium type Idol, whose preferred brand is Precious Muse. She often spends her time wandering through town and frequently indulges in various activities the girls are partaking in. Bio Appearance Anju has fair skin and very long, flowing white hair. Her large bangs are tented off-center with a curl on the tip and most of them brushed on the left of her face. When performing she pulls a large amount into a ponytail or bun. She has curvy, gentle blue eyes and white lashes. When out in public, Ange normally wears disguises that serve some relation to whatever the girls are doing. Personality Anju is an elegant girl who enjoys getting out in public and checking out the various things that interest in - namely anything related to younger Idols. Overflowing with confidence and poise, she is what many aspire to become. She is shown to be very hands-on when she approaches others, and she often finds ways of escaping her bodyguards until they locate her again. Relationships Mirai Momoyama Anju was taken by Mirai's smile when she was cheering up a crying baby and embraced her, convinced that she would make a good Idol. Aira Nanahoshi The two have a close relationship to due to knowing each other for a long time. Anju first met Aira at the Kirajuku Fureai Park when she was younger. Anju caught Aira's eye, and Aira created a coord for her and introduced her to PriChan. Aira acted as a mentor to Anju and helped her grow as a PriChan idol. At one point, Aira wanted Anju to compete in the Designers Full Cup, but Anju would have to go alone without Aira. Anju was saddened by this, and Aira explains that she want Anju to go far and become a top PriChan idol. Anju agrees to do this and is hugged by Aira. Etymology Shiratori '(白鳥) - '''Shira '(白) means white, while '''tori (鳥) means bird. Similarly to the other characters' family names, Shira is a reference to her white hair. Anju (アンジュ) may refer to 'ange', which is 'angel' in French. Significant Coords * Pri☆Chan Uniform Pure White Coord - Her debut coord. * Precious Muse Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. * iL'ange White Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. Trivia *She shares her voice actress with Umi Sonoda from Love Live!, as well as Cera from PriPara. *She shares her first name with Anju Yuki from Love Live!. *Wherever she goes, glitter and sparkles follow her and remain where she stands after leaving. *Her birthday is on November 11th, which is Jewel Day in Japan. **She shares her birthday with Seira Otoshiro from Aikatsu! and Bell Renjoji from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *She shares some similarities with Karen Kamishiro from Aikatsu Friends! **They have a similar hairstyle. **Anju's name refers to "Ange", as in Karen's brand, Classical Ange. **Both are the top idols of their respective series. **Both have blue eyes, however Anju's eyes are in a lighter shade. **Both of them debuted in Season 1 of their respective series. *She shares her surname with Hime Shiratori from Aikatsu Stars. **Similarily, both of them are one of the top idols of their franchise. * She is the third idol in the series who debuted without performing a duet, as she performed a solo. ** She is the third idol to debut without using Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! as a Yattemita too. ** She is the second idol to debut with a coord from her preferred brand. Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Precious Muse User Category:Premium Idol Category:Main Characters Category:S1 Main Character Category:IL'ange Member